Malek's Downfall
by Debb
Summary: Great title eh? :P The moments that led up to Malek being fused to his armour. Slight language and SR2 spoilers. r&r.


Malek's Downfall

By

Debb

Author's Note: Slight SR2 spoilers, and a bit of language. About Malek and the moments leading up to his soul being fused to his armour. R&r, constructive criticism preferred. 

A scream. The sickening thwack of a body falling to the ground, then bones cracking together and the heaving into the air of an unfortunate impaled vampire, he was now being shown like a prize for all to see and taunt. Around them, the bodies of other vampires hung lifelessly while the armour clad men paced around them, watching the taller man at the side of it.

The man was Malek, part of the Circle of Nine, the Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, defender of the Circle and the leader of the Sarafan Priests.

The sun was setting in the sky, turning the sky a blood red colour; the smoke from the fires also billowing upward mixing itself with that of the coloured sky. It was quite an eerie sight to behold, especially in the scene that the sun was setting in, one of death and pain. The slaughtered vampires now faced towards it, their last sight before death claimed them.

Malek smirked at his work, dismissing the other Sarafan warriors around him. He headed back to the Stronghold, having heard that his generals awaited him there, and it seemed they had news of the so-called great Janos Audron. That damnable parasite had been evading them for years, with luck they had brought news of his destruction. 

He let a cruel smile wash over his face as he looked back at his 'work'; this is what he had been doing for these last few years, ridding the world of the 'scourge', making it safe to go out at night and restoring the land to what it once was.

And yet he couldn't help feeling there was something, although being part of the Circle was all he could have asked for, he couldn't help feeling that he wasn't their equal. Especially around the Time Guardian, Moebius, he always seemed to look down on everyone, perhaps he shouldn't complain.

Malek shook his head continuing on back to the Sarafan Stronghold, deciding not to ponder these thoughts of uncertainty and focus on his job. 

Within the space of half an hour, he'd reached the Stronghold. He removed his helm, taking a breath and exhaling it slowly; he frowned slightly as he entered finding the Time Streamer, Moebius, awaiting his arrival. 

"Lord Moebius," He greeted him, keeping his tone as respectful as possible around the Time Guardian. 

"Malek, I want you to accompany me into the Stronghold. An intruder has been found within it, he is a threat to the Circle" Moebius ordered.

A cold chill shot through Malek at the mention of an intruder, how could it have gotten in? Even with his generals there. He nodded, replacing his helm and took his pike, holding it tightly.

"Lead the way, Lord Moebius" Malek said and followed as Moebius gestured for him to follow.

They walked in silence through the Stronghold, Moebius leading the way, Malek behind him, staying alert. Moebius stopped at a room, a cold look upon his face; he was planning something, that much the Sarafan Leader could tell. 

Malek frowned, he could feel a presence in the room, and he held his pike ready as Moebius opened the door and stepped into the doorway. 

In this room stood a ragged blue creature, his features faintly vampiric, but mostly demonic. A look of disgust passed over Malek's features, but it was hidden by his helm. The creature summoned a blade, but it was faded as Moebius' staff glowed. Behind this creature, he noticed, was the ancient blade, the Soul Reaver, he wondered what it was doing here, but said nothing on the matter.

"So, Raziel – here we are, finally. You have no choice but to confront _me_ now – and I am not as foolish as I've let you believe. We have business to conclude" Moebius told the creature, although Malek frowned slightly. 

Raziel? His general was named that, there couldn't be any sort of connection between them, could there?

"You _knew_ I would lead the Sarafan to Janos, you vile bastard! You've been orchestrating my every move!" This creature replied in a rage, clenching his claws into a fist. 

So Janos Audron was dead, it seemed his generals had succeeded in destroying him, and with the unintentional help from this creature.

Moebius laughed softly, shaking his head.

"It was fun, while it lasted" He said, this seemed to anger the creature more as he took a step forward, too far for Malek's liking. Moebius motioned for him to stop the creature; Malek frowned and did so.

"I think not, Raziel. Malek, do not let this creature leave. He poses a danger to the Circle"

The Sarafan Leader held his pike ready, glaring at the ragged excuse for a creature that stood in front of him. Although it was a threat, as Moebius said, he couldn't help wondering about it, why did the Time Streamer keep referring to him as 'Raziel'? And also it seemed he knew him, of course, that could easily be explained. He was the Time Streamer, he knew all of what was to happen in past, present and future, no doubt he had foreseen this.

"Poor deluded Raziel… Did you somehow imagine you had the guile to change history on _me? I'm_ the Time Streamer – I knew your every intention before you did, you imbecile" Moebius mocked, the creature narrowed his eyes into a glare.

Terrified screams suddenly echoed throughout the chambers, they called for Malek, and were joined by the laughter of the vampire Vorador. Malek's eyes widened, and that cold chill returned as it shot down his spine.

__

"MALEK!!"

Another scream.

"Call your dogs – they can feast on your corpses!" The vampire taunted. 

No! He couldn't let this happen. He turned going to defend the Circle, but was stopped by Moebius. He looked over to him, wondering what he was doing. 

"Lord Moebius, there is trouble within. The Circle is under attack –" He started.

"Hold fast Malek" Moebius interrupted coldly, "_This _one is the real danger to us" 

What?! He was meant to leave the Circle in this time of need? At the mercy of that vampire? How could he? It would be ignoring his duty. But he couldn't disobey an order from a member of the Circle.

Malek was torn between his loyalties, was he to leave the other Circle members to fend against the vampire, or protect them but disobey and order from another? Deciding to stay, he watched the scene through narrowed eyes.

The creature was now backing away from the two of them, back to the Soul Reaver. Malek frowned as he was getting too close to that now.

"What are you trying to concoct here, Moebius?" The creature asked, edging closer to the blade that had been laid out in the middle of the room. 

"You _toxic _creature – did you imagine I'd simply allow you to run loose, corrupting everything you encounter?" Moebius snapped hatefully, his arm slicing through the air.

"I admit that I've underestimated you to this point, Moebius – but it's a mistake I won't repeat" The creature took up the Soul Reaver, stepping forward, the blade in hand ready to strike them down. Malek took up his place in front of the Time Guardian, his pike fell into position, and ready to attack if need be.

"Wrong again, Raziel" 

The two of the backed out of the door, hesitating as the creature also went forward, in an attempt to escape the room that he was being held in.

"Now Malek – bolt the door!" With that, the door was slammed shut, the bars on the other side sliding down quickly, sealing that route of escape for the creature. Malek stood back from the door, then turned to Moebius.

"Lord Moebius, what of the creature now?" He asked.

"Your generals will take care of him now Malek, you are dismissed" Moebius turned away from him, leaving him alone in the corridor. It was then that he remembered the other Guardians that were inside the Stronghold.

Breaking into a run, he sprinted into the inner chambers of the Stronghold, in an attempt to save the six Guardians within the room.

Even though he was worried about the Guardians in the room, he couldn't help but feel curious about that creature back there. The fact that Moebius kept referring to it as 'Raziel', it almost _sounded_ like him as well. There couldn't be a connection between the two surely; however, he didn't have time to ponder this as another piercing scream echoed around the corridors.

The room was now in sight, but as he neared it, a feeling of dread crept over him, he couldn't have failed them. He wouldn't allow himself to believe it, however the truth was there as he entered the room.

The six Circle members lay dead. Their bodies drained of blood, all the work of the vampire Vorador, how could he have let this happen? How? He shook his head slightly, but frowned suddenly, feeling a presence behind him. He was not alone.

Vorador used the hilt of his sword to hit the Sarafan Leader; Malek turned quickly and blocked another swipe from the sword. Malek did a small back flip, twisting his pike into a defensive position, keeping it in a vice like grip. Vorador smirked, and then attacked him again, only to find it blocked, he lost his smirk taking another shot at him, again, he found it blocked. 

Malek blocked each swipe from the sword, he stepped forward, attempting an attack of his own, it was also blocked and he stepped back. 

Another block, and another. The two seemed to be evenly matched as a few more blows were exchanged before the vampire faded from sight. Malek's vision darted around the room, searching for the vampire; his presence was still there, but the vampire himself, was gone from sight. 

A shape seemed to form at his left, Malek blocked instinctively as the vampire, Vorador, reappeared within the room. Another clang emanated as the weapons met again, Malek aimed his pike at the vampire but found it blocked once more.

Vorador stepped back slightly, a green glow appearing in his hand, he threw it, hitting the Sarafan leader in the chest causing him to fall to one knee. 

The vampire chuckled, looking down at the fallen form of Malek, his laugh echoed around as he disappeared from the stronghold.

Malek was beaten. He let his pike fall from his hands as he looked around the room, to the six dead Guardians. His failure. He had failed them, all because of that creature. That blue one, with the ragged wings, the one Moebius claimed was the _real threat_ to the Circle. 

Mortanius would not be pleased when he heard of this, and the punishment for failing the Circle would be severe, Malek sighed dreading to think what it would be. He stood, but felt his balance teeter and his head spin, he guessed it was the effects of the magic Vorador had used, he shook his head and left the room.

His vision blurred, and his head still spun. His mind wandered onto the subject of his generals, how had they fared against the creature? They couldn't have been killed also, could they? No… They were six of the best generals he'd had; they could not have been so easily defeated.

Or so Malek hoped. He wasn't about to just assume the worst, that ragged creature didn't even look that strong anyway. Surely his general, Raziel, would have been able to destroy him without too much of a problem.

He felt himself stumble, and sink to the ground. His mind blanked, and the velvety blackness of unconsciousness swept over him as he sat on the floor of the Sarafan Stronghold.

Malek awoke to find himself in a different place, once more darkness reigned and the glow from a small fire below him was the only source of light. He looked up, finding his arms and legs chained, he pulled on them lightly, but stopped hearing footsteps from the platform in front of him.

The haggard figure of Mortanius came into sight, and Malek felt that chill descend on his spine once more. He closed his eyes, his head now hanging low, the memory of the fight and the Stronghold now returning, obviously this was his punishment he was awaiting now.

"Malek" Malek looked up hearing his name, "Do you have anything to say about what has happened?" The Necromancer demanded, pointing a thin, bony finger at him.

"No…Lord Mortanius" He mumbled, avoiding the piercing gaze of the other Circle member.

"We have lost six of our best warriors and six of our Guardians, surely you can expect the punishment to be severe for such a failure" 

Malek nodded. He did indeed, but six warriors as well? Were his generals dead? So that creature had killed them also… It didn't matter now; he would most likely be joining them in the realms of the dead.

"Yes Lord Mortanius" He replied, now facing Mortanius once again.

"Very well. Malek of the Sarafan, you are hereby _damned_" With that, his soul was ripped from his body, Malek clenched his teeth as the excruciating agony hit him and he felt himself float to his Sarafan armour that had appeared in front of him.

"The pleasures of the flesh are no longer yours," He looked back at his skeleton that now hung lifelessly in the chains before him, "You have but one purpose _damned one_. You will serve us for _eternity_" 

Malek looked down at his now bodiless armour that he inhabited; this was his punishment… Taking away the one thing he held dear… His humanity…

His fate was clear, and his obligations were obvious. No Circle member would fall as long as he still walked Nosgoth; he would make sure of it. 

Taking a last look at what was left of his body; Malek left the chamber and prepared to carry out his sworn duty.


End file.
